There has conventionally been known an apparatus having a function to evaluate exercise of a trainee so as to assist a training which is performed for accomplishment of a specific purpose such as enhancing physical abilities as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-143266. More specifically, the gazette discloses a somatic sense exercise integrated evaluation training system, which is an apparatus having a function to evaluate particularly a motion sense among physical abilities.